


Welter's

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, alcohol consumption, focus on trip's fat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki doesn't often go to strip clubs. But he had heard this one was good, and he ended up finding just what he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welter's

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be a quick cracky little AU drabble about trip being a stripper with a big ass (because if you don’t think trip has a big sexy fat ass from all those sweets then get the fuck away from me) but it got a mind of its own and turned into a full-fledged fic about trip being a stripper with a big ass giving mizuki a lapdance and honestly I’m not even angry. no beta because honestly it didn’t deserve one. for trip week (au day) and dmmd rare pair week.

It really wasn’t often that Mizuki went to a strip club.   
But the guys in Dry Juice and Beni Shigure had told him good things about Welter’s: it was clean, the drinks were cheap and strong, the dances were affordable, and, of course, the guys were hot.   
Mizuki strolled past the line of people waiting to get in, fist-bumped Kou, who happened to be bouncing this particular night, and stepped through the double doors.  
The first thing that hit him was the overbearing smell of way too many dudes wearing way too much cologne. They could stand to open a window in here…  
But the next thing that caught his attention was Dat Ass. God. DAMN. He had never seen anything like it on a guy, especially not someone so otherwise cut and muscular. THIS is what he needed. THIS is EXACTLY why he came here tonight.  
Mizuki’s eyes followed the dancer across the room while he made his way to the bar for his one-drink minimum.   
“Let me get a rum and coke, and–ah, hey, do you know that dancer’s name?”, Mizuki pointed, “The blonde one with the big ass?”   
The bartender burst out laughing as he slid Mizuki his drink. “HAH! I’ll have to tell him you said that. Anyway, that’s Trip! I never get dances myself, but he’s got a lot of regulars, so he must be pretty good.”  
Mizuki passed him some bills, mumbled his thanks and took his drink with him to go try for Trip’s attention.  
He sat down at a table near the front where the poles and stages were. He took a sip of his drink while he tried to locate Trip in the crowd–damn, these drinks are strong…aah! There he is. Him and that booty. Mm mm mm.   
Mizuki caught a glimpse of his face for the first time- he’s very handsome, bright blue eyes, gauges in his ears, and–woah, does he have a twin working in the same fucking club? Mizuki squinted. No, they can’t be twins, they’re built nothing alike, still though, two blondes with similar hairstyles and the same color eyes, to any drunk bastard in this club, they would pass. Mizuki wondered if they ever ran that game on anyone before.   
“Hey there, gorgeous. What’s a hottie like you doin’ all alone at a place like this?”  
Mizuki nearly spit out his drink. While he had been lost in thought, Trip must have seen him staring and had sidled up next to him and was now dropping a line on him oh my God what do I do.  
“Hey, hey, now. I won’t bite unless you want me to, so why don’t you just have another sip of that drink, and let me give you a dance? My treat…”  
All Mizuki could do was nod stupidly and do exactly what Trip had suggested- he knocked back the rest of his drink, then sat back in his chair, about to put his hands under his thighs for his dance.  
“Aw, you don’t have to do that…this club is dancer’s discretion, which means I get to decide if you can touch or not…and I want you to touch. Touch me as much as you want to.” Trip purred into Mizuki’s ear as he straddled his lap, and without his brain’s permission Mizuki’s hands shot up and planted themselves on Trip’s ass, one cheek in each hand.   
Trip laughed softly at that. Mizuki found it borderline heavenly.   
“You’re an ass man, huh? Is that why you were staring at me? Never seen an ass this nice on a guy this muscular, huh?” he teased, leaning back in Mizuki’s lap and flexing for him a little. Mizuki shook his head ‘no’ as he tried to keep the copious amounts of saliva he was producing in his mouth and not all over his lap, or one of Trip’s nipples, or Trip’s cock, which was obviously hard under his hot pink thong, straining the fabric and pressing ri—-right up against his own cock.   
Which was fully, painfully erect and tenting the fuck out of his sweatpants.   
Why. Why. Why.  
While he was busy being completely embarrassed by how obvious his body was making him, a new song had started and Trip was beginning to grind against him, really gently, at first. He carded his fingers through Mizuki’s hair, pressing their chests together and looking down at Mizuki with lustful eyes. He licked his lips and Mizuki unconsciously mirrored the act. Trip’s hands moved to Mizuki’s shoulders, gently kneading them while he let his breath ghost against the side of Mizuki’s face, his tongue darting out to flick at a piercing and sending a tremor through Mizuki’s whole body. He finally got up the mental strength to move his hands, running them up Trip’s broad, muscular back, then moved his hands between them to grope at his pecs, and feel each well-defined ab with his fingers (was that an 8-pack? real-life people actually have those?). Though it was painful to do so, he bypassed the crotch that was grinding against his own stomach in favor of a grip on Trip’s powerful thighs, flexing as he rode Mizuki’s lap.   
Mizuki was moaning quietly, biting his lower lip to try to keep quiet, but it seemed like every stifled sound made Trip grind against him harder. Trip’s hands wandered up under Mizuki’s shirt and that was DEFINITELY against the rules but then his fingers were pinching Mizuki’s nipples just right and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but whimper. Trip smiled against Mizuki’s skin before licking up the side of his neck, at the same time sending one hand down to wrap against Mizuki’s erection through the thin sweatpants.   
Mizuki’s first instinct was to scream in joy/surprise/ecstacy, but that would get them caught, so he settled for his second instinct which was to whimper pitifully and thrust up into Trip’s hand.   
“You should put your hands back on my ass..” Trip whispered and Mizuki immediately obeyed the request, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh, his thumbs daringly hooked around the fabric of his thong like he was going to pull it down, when what he really wanted to do was tear it off. Or, you know, this, he thought as Trip pulled the front of his sweats down just far enough to allow his dick out, then pulled the front of his own thong to the side, letting their bare cocks rest against each other before he licked his right hand wet and took both of them in his fist.   
“Stay really quiet because I’m not supposed to do this. Okay?” Trip whispered in his ear and before Mizuki could groan or nod or acknowledge him in any way Trip began to stroke them, still grinding against Mizuki like he was still giving him a dance, Mizuki digging his fingernails hard into Trip’s ass hard enough to leave marks and biting his lip raw trying to keep quiet. Trip fisted his free hand in Mizuki’s hair and pulled his head back, kissing the long expanse of neck revealed to him, following the kisses with gentle bites, moaning quietly into Mizuki’s skin.  
Mizuki trembled and gently bucked up into Trip’s hand, pulling his hips closer and squeezing his eyes shut as he quickly came closer and closer to the edge.   
“H-haaah…Trip, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come…” Mizuki whispered, burying his face into the crook of Trip’s neck and inhaling deeply, intending to calm himself but instead arousing himself even more.  
“It’s okay, I want you to. Come for me, please…” Trip pleaded in his ear, wrapping his hand solely around Mizuki’s cock and jerking him hard and fast.   
Mizuki lost it, he thrusted up into Trip’s hand as hard as he could, pulling Trip’s hips to his as tightly as possible and whimpering into his skin as he came over Trip’s hand, gasping for air and whining desperately when Trip removed his hand from his cock only to lick it clean right in front of his face.   
“Mmh..you taste good. What was your name again?”   
“M-Mizuki.”   
“You taste good, Mizuki. You sound nice when you come. You’d probably sound even better if you could be loud, and if your cock was in my ass instead of my hand~” he whispered right in Mizuki’s ear. A shudder wrecked through his entire body and he greedily kneaded Trip’s ass cheeks in his hands.   
Trip laughed lightly and pressed his forehead to Mizuki’s.   
“The club closes at 3. Wanna hang out after?”   
Mizuki nodded frantically, and Trip laughed again.   
“Meet me at the side door at like, 3:05. See you in a while, Mizuki~”   
Trip tucked Mizuki back into his sweatpants, re-arranged his own underwear, and climbed off Mizuki’s lap, giving him a wink before heading over to where his sorta-twin and another blue-haired dancer were congregating. Mizuki’s eyes followed the entire time, watching the way his hips swayed and the rise and fall of each cheek as he walked. This was probably going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
